The Accident
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Niles does it again. He waxes the floor and purposely doesn't warn C.C. about it. She falls and is injured again, but with the Sheffields gone to the annual Fine family reunion, Niles is the only one who can take care of her. Co-written with EspoirDio!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, EspoirDio and I are at it again, this time with a new chapter story! We really hope you enjoy it. Let us know what you think. Reviews make us happy. ;D**

**The Accident**

**Chapter 1**

"Is there anything I can do for you before you leave, sir?" Niles asked his boss.

"No, thank you, Old Man," Maxwell replied. "Unless, of course, you'd like to take my place at this Fine family reunion," he added hopefully.

"Oh, no, sir. I wouldn't want to take this wonderful experience away from you," he replied with a chuckle.

"That's what I was afraid of," he said, rubbing his already throbbing temples. "Did you happen to pack my-"

"Aspirin?" he completed for him, then gave a nod. "Yes, two bottles, just in case."

Maxwell thanked him just as Fran and the children came bounding noisily down the stairs with the luggage.

"We're ready, sweetheart," Fran told Maxwell.

"Okay, everyone to the car, then," he said with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Are you sure I can't help you take the luggage to the car?" Niles asked.

"No, we've got it taken care of," Maxwell replied. "You just take it easy on your days off."

Niles thanked him and said goodbye to the family as they headed to the car.

"Miss Babcock won't stay much longer," Maxwell told Niles. "She just has a bit more work to do. You _did_ warn her that you waxed the kitchen floor, didn't you?"

"Of course!" he answered in a melodic tone.

Maxwell did not notice the mischief shining in Niles' eyes.

"Good," Maxwell said. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time…"

"No, sir. Have a good trip."

"Thank you, Niles. We'll see you in a few days."

Niles stood at the door and waved as the family drove away. He loved them dearly, but he honestly could not be happier that he would be home alone for a few days.

Suddenly, Niles heard a loud thud from within the kitchen, followed by a piercing scream that shook him to the core. He knew the typical shout of C.C. Babcock, but this one was clearly a cry of serious pain. His heart pounded hard in his chest. Surely she hadn't seriously hurt herself? He practically ran to the kitchen after her.

When he got there, C.C. was stretched out upon the floor, clutching her right arm and fighting hard to keep from crying.

"Niles…" she called breathlessly.

"Here, let me help you up," he said softly, trying to hide the depth of his concern.

"No!" she cried. "I twisted my ankle."

"What about your wrist?" he asked, seeing how tightly she was gripping it as he kneeled down beside her. "Can you move it?"

C.C.'s entire body trembled as she desperately tried to move her wrist, to no avail. She shook her head, gritting her teeth from the pain.

"We have to get you to a hospital."

"I can't walk!" she shouted, as if he hadn't got the message the first time.

"I know. I'll carry you to the car. Put your good arm around my neck and hold on the best you can."

She reluctantly let go of her wrist and lifted her left arm in his direction.

"You have to come closer." she hissed through gritted teeth "I can't reach that far, this is all your fault!"

He bit his tongue, knowing very well that she was right and instead bent down further to pick her up. He thought that she felt surprisingly light in his arms, while he carried her towards the car. She had put her left arm around his neck, just like he had instructed, while her right arm was clutched against her body.

"Be careful, you're hurting me." she whimpered, as her wrist got pushed painfully against his body.

"I'm so sorry, C.C." he muttered under his breath, without realising that he had just used her first name. "Can you stand on your right foot for a moment?" he asked when they finally reached the car.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded eventually.

"Alright then." he said with a smile and set her down gently, his left arm still wrapped around her waist. He opened the door as quickly as possible and helped her inside, but every time she cried out in pain, it hurt him a little too.

When they returned from the hospital the mood was somewhat subdued. The doctor had found out what Niles had dreaded: C.C. had broken both, her right wrist and her left ankle. Why hadn't he warned her about the floor? He had been lucky to have gotten away with it in the first place… but now she was hurt and it was all his fault.

"Niles, what are we doing here? This isn't my penthouse." C.C. asked when they pulled back up in front of the Sheffields' home.

"Well, you're somewhat handicapped, Miss Babcock." he explained quietly "The least I can do is look after you, you can't really live on your own with a broken ankle and wrist."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that she had to accept that he was right but hating it nonetheless. Sure, it was Niles who was looking after her, so it certainly could have been worse, but just the thought of losing her independence was enough to make her want to protest.

Sensing her discomfort Niles added: "Look on the bright side: I am going to cook for you, wait on you hand and foot and you get to boss me around all day long."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Accident**

**Chapter 2**

By the time Niles had gotten C.C. in her wheelchair and into the house, he realized just how exhausted he had become, and he imagined that she must have been feeling the same.

"Okay, Miss Babcock, let's get you settled in upstairs in the guestroom. Put your arm around me like before, and I'll carry you," he said, leaning down and extending his arms to her.

"And have you hurt me again?" she snapped, rolling her wheelchair back away from him. "Ha! I don't think so, Butler Boy. You just want to finish me off by dropping me down the stairs! I'll just sleep down here on the couch, thank you."

Niles let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't be silly. You can't sleep on the couch in your condition. You need a comfortable bed to lie down in. I'm just trying to help you, believe it or not."

"Oh, sure," she said with disbelief evident in her voice.

"Fine," he finally snapped back, throwing up his hands at her. "Sleep on the floor like any old dog, for all I care, but you can't say that I didn't try to help."

C.C. met his eyes with a look of remorse that told him she had quickly changed her mind. Taking the hint, he silently walked over to her and opened his arms for her once more.

"This time, rest your hurt wrist on my shoulder," Niles told her as he began to carefully lift her from the wheelchair.

She did as he requested, grimacing from the pain of lifting her arm at first but relaxing in this new position once she was comfortable in his arms.

"I've got you," he whispered comfortingly.

C.C. closed her eyes as the richness of his voice soothed her yet made her heart quicken. She had had dreams of being held tightly in his arms as he whispered sweetly to her, but she never imagined that her dream would come true this way. She shivered as he gently laid her down on the bed - another aspect of her dream that had gone awry…

"What's wrong?" C.C. asked, drawing herself out of her reverie as she noticed the flustered look upon Niles' face.

"I forgot that you'll need something to sleep in," he replied with a sigh. "I'll have to go back to your penthouse and get you some clothes."

"Are you _crazy_?" she asked, her eyes widening. "It's too late for that, and I'm too tired. You can go in the morning."

"Well, you obviously can't wear Mrs. Sheffield's clothes," Niles chuckled.

C.C. frowned and opened her mouth to argue against his apparent insult of her weight, but he shook his head and quickly cut her off.

"I just meant that you would be uncomfortable in her revealing clothes," he explained. "You can wear one of my shirts, I suppose. You're used to wearing men's clothes anyway, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Very funny." C.C. retorted, rolling her eyes "Anyone could fit into one of your oversized shirts. But I guess this is our only option."

He silently walked over to his wardrobe and extracted a white dress shirt, suddenly hearing a light chuckle. Turning around to face C.C., one eyebrow raised in question, he saw that she had one hand pressed to her lips in a desperate attempt to stifle the laughter that was shaking her body.

"What's so funny?" he asked, while tossing the shirt to her.

"Don't you remember? You wore that shirt when I walked in on you during your little dance. Where are the feather duster and your boxers, Bellboy?" she teased, still desperately trying to regain her composure.

"They're both closer than you wish, Babs," Niles replied and gave her his best boyish grin. "Of course I remember. It was a rather embarrassing moment for me," he continued with a smirk, upon seeing her shocked expression to his previous comment. "I only thought you had forgotten about it."

"Why would I forget, Niles?" she asked, and the question hung in the air between them for quite some time.

He finally cleared his throat in an attempt to overcome the awkwardness.

"Well, I better do something useful… You must be tired… I should…"

He could've kicked himself for stuttering like a fool, but he couldn't help it. He just made it through the door before he heard her frustrated cry. Turning around on his heels, he walked back inside the room.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No…" she said, letting a sigh escape her lips. "But I can't open the buttons with my right hand in a cast."

It took him a moment to realise that she was talking about her blouse, and when he did, he turned three shades of red.

"Why don't you do it with your left hand?" he suggested, still frozen near the door.

"I can't reach the first button with it…" she grumbled "Can't you do it for me?"

Niles stared at his shoes until he trusted himself to look at her again.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Miss Babcock," he muttered.

"Well, I don't think so either, but I am stuck in this position thanks to you, so just help me so that I can go to bed," she snapped at him.

She wasn't entirely sure where the anger was coming from. It was a mixture of her helplessness and the increasing desire to feel his hands on her skin again. But every time he refused, even though it was done very politely, she felt that he didn't want to touch her, and that hurt her more than she cared to admit.

"Just do the first one. I can do the rest," she breathed quietly. "Then you can sit behind me so that you don't have to look… I'll only need your help to remove the blouse completely afterwards, if that's not too much to ask."

His eyes widened when he noticed the possible motives that were underlying her strange behavior but decided that this was not the moment to discuss them.

"Of course, Miss Babcock," he said and swiftly undid the first button before sitting down behind her on the bed.

She slowly undid all the other buttons, all the while feeling his eyes upon her. She felt the heat rise inside her and so focused her thoughts instead on the task at hand. Why was it so difficult to do something with her left hand? She suddenly admired Niles for being able to write, cut, and well, do anything, with his left hand… She knew that it wasn't anything special; he would struggle if he had to do something with his right hand, but it had still always fascinated her.

"Are you done?" he asked quietly.

The feel of his breath brushing against her skin only served to increase the already fast beating of her heart.

C.C. nodded slowly, biting down hard on her lip to distract her from the growing sensations coursing through her body. She gasped slightly as his hands reached out and slid her blouse down off of her shoulders. Niles barely managed to refrain from releasing a moan as she sat before him in nothing but a lacy bra and black business pants. He held his breath as he carefully helped her put his shirt on her.

"Thank you," she whispered, beginning to painstakingly button the shirt with her left hand.

"You're welcome," he whispered back as he headed for the door. "I'm going to prepare the guest room for you. I'll only be next door for a few moments, so call for me if you need anything."

C.C. watched him leave, noting how careful he was to avoid looking at her as she dressed. She slowly removed her pants using only one hand and tossed them down to the bottom of the bed. With a labored sigh, she lay down upon the bed and buried her face into his pillow, closing her tired eyes and breathing in his warm, intoxicating scent. Endless thoughts and emotions raced through her mind as the combination of his smell around her and the memory of the feel of his hands on her bare shoulders sent a chill down her spine. Finally, she stopped fighting the sleepy tug upon her eyelids and allowed sleep to quickly consume her.

When Niles returned to his room after preparing the guest room for C.C., he was greeted with what he knew was the most beautiful image he had ever had the pleasure of seeing in his entire life. Joy swelled within his chest as he stood in the doorway and watched C.C. sleeping soundly in _his_ bed, wearing _his _shirt. He tiptoed silently over to the bedside, hating to wake her but knowing that she could not sleep there all night. He smoothed her lovely blonde hair softly with his hand and resisted the urge to kiss the porcelain skin of her cheek.

"Wake up, Miss Babcock," Niles whispered, shaking her uninjured arm gently.

C.C. groaned lightly and sighed sleepily but did not open her eyes.

"I'm going to take you to the guest room," he said as he leaned over her.

"I want to stay here," she mumbled, not yet fully awake.

Niles could not fight the smile that blossomed on his lips upon hearing her words.

"You'll be more comfortable in the guest room," he urged, not actually certain if this were true but still needing a means to convince her. "I'm going to pick you up now," he warned.

He lifted her into his arms yet again, and her eyes fluttered open slowly as he carried her out of his bedroom and into the next.

"There you are," he said, placing her down upon the guest bed.

C.C. groaned again, this time with a small, contented smile upon her face. Niles was careful as he placed the covers over her so as not to hurt her broken wrist or ankle. She fell back into deep sleep before he had even made it back to the door. He stopped and turned to look at her sleeping figure before heading back to his own room, the smile returning to his lips.

Niles could already tell that these next few days would definitely be ones he would always remember…

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Accident**

**Chapter 3**

Niles awoke the next morning with a smile on his face and a warm feeling that seemed to spread through his entire body. He remained where he was, eyes closed, until another sensation began to tug on him, drawing him away from the peacefulness of his dreams. Something was wrong; he didn't know what it was, just that it made him feel uneasy. And so, finally giving in to the restlessness, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He had only managed to put on his dress robe when he heard a pained moan from the corridor. He reached the door in two strides and flung it open, panic coursing through his body. And there she was, standing on her right leg, holding on to the wall for support with her left hand and her hurt wrist crushed painfully between her body and the wall. She was panting and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He was with her in an instant, one arm wrapped around her waist, allowing her to lean against him.

"Why didn't you call me?" he demanded. "You could've hurt yourself if I hadn't woken up!" He knew that she was about to speak, but he continued nonetheless. "And what were you going to do once you reached the stairs? You could've fallen, you stupid woman!"

"Niles, calm down. I'm all right," she replied gently, putting her left arm around his neck so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

She couldn't quite believe that the man who had waxed the floors without telling her showed such concern about her now.

"It's a little bit late for that in anyway, don't you think?" C.C. snapped, suddenly very aware of the closeness they were sharing. "I've already fallen. Besides, I wasn't heading for the stairs… I just really needed the bathroom."

Taking the hint, he strengthened his hold on her and allowed her to carefully limp down the corridor.

"I'm sure you can do this on your own," he said once they had reached the bathroom door.

She nodded, let go of him, and hobbled into the toilet, always holding on to the walls for support. He closed the door behind her and went back to his room to fetch her one of his dress robes. When he returned, she was already leaning against the door waiting for him.

"I thought you might be a bit cold," he explained while helping her into the robe, always careful not to stare at her.

"How many dress robes do you have, Butler Boy? Maybe you should start investing in something else," she joked as he tied the robe.

He kept trying very hard not to look what his hands were doing but he couldn't ban the images from his head. She looked utterly breathtaking in _his_ shirt, showing off her sexy long legs, and now she was also wearing _his_ bathrobe, and it fit her almost too perfectly. It would be so easy to make believe she was always here with him, lying next to him in bed, borrowing one of his shirts. Shaking his head, he forced himself to face the true facts of reality. She wasn't his… she would never be his. He was only the butler, after all.

"I will start preparing breakfast, and once I am done, I will drive to your penthouse and get some of your clothes. You really can't be wearing mine all the time," he said, his tone harsher than intended.

C.C. frowned at him and pulled out of his grasp, quickly lowering her head so he would not see her eyes fill with tears.

"Miss Babcock… I'm sorry…" Niles said weakly.

She shook her head fervently, not wanting to hear his half-hearted excuses.

"Here, at least allow me to help you downstairs so I can get you something to eat," he offered calmly.

She nodded hesitantly. She hadn't wanted his assistance after his cruel remarks, but seeing no way around it, she took hold of his supportive arm. He held her and guided her as she limped to the staircase, trying his best to keep from hurting her. Whenever she grimaced in anguish, he felt the pain too.

"I'm going to have to carry you," he said. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Oh, _really_?" she hissed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You could've fooled me!"

Niles sighed, knowing he fully deserved her anger.

C.C. marveled at the way he lifted her easily and gracefully carried her down the stairs, as if he had been doing so all his life. Once at the bottom of the staircase, he placed her in her wheelchair and gave her a small smile.

"So, what can I make you for breakfast?" he asked. "How about a Western omelet?" he offered, answering his own question.

She nodded in response. Although she knew that it must be a part of his job as a butler, C.C. could not deny that she loved the fact that he knew her favorite foods.

"You can stay in here, if you'd like, or you can come with me in the kitchen," Niles said as he headed to the kitchen door.

He smiled as he heard the sound of her wheelchair following after him. He held the door open for her then proceeded to collect the ingredients he needed for their meal. She laughed quietly as he hummed as he worked.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood, Rochester?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, her bright blue eyes sparkling with intrigue.

"Well, it's not very often that I get to cook something in the company of a beautiful woman," he flashed his boyish grin but blushed slightly a moment later when he realised what he had just said.

"My my, Bellboy. If I didn't know it better, I'd say you just complimented me," she said, seemingly cool on the outside.

She was glad, however, that Niles had no idea what his words did to her. She felt as if she was melting inside… Just knowing that he considered her beautiful made her feel content and proud. Other men had told her before that she was sexy and stunning, yet his simple "beautiful" meant so much more to her than any of their words.

He set a plate down in front of her and pulled up a chair to sit down next to her, studying her closely and wondering what she was thinking about.

"That was a very nice thing to say, Niles," she said quietly and reached across the table to rest her left hand on top of his.

He could feel his heart flutter when she touched him, and it was impossible to draw his eyes away from their hands. His were big and strong and showed traces of years of handiwork but were surprisingly still soft. Hers were small and exquisite with long fingers. He had to resist the urge to close his eyes and imagine what it would be like if her fingers would brush over his body.

"Eat," he said instead, but with a friendly smile.

She reluctantly moved her hand away and said: "Could you possibly help me cut this into smaller pieces?"

He nodded, picked up a knife and her fork, and began to do it. A moment later he was done, and she began to eat.

"This is delicious!" she exclaimed after having taken the first bite. "How do you do it?"

"Oh, it's not that complicated, really," he said, smiling at her. "But listen, once you're done, I'll make sure that you're comfortable and then I'll drive over to your penthouse. What will you be needing?"

C.C. chewed her food thoughtfully for a moment before answering him.

"Oh, you know, just some comfortable clothes to sleep in, a few robes, some underwear… Things like that."

Niles nodded.

"I think I can manage that," he replied. "And afterwards, how about we go for a stroll in Central Park? You need some sunlight and fresh air instead of being cooped up here all the time."

C.C. waited for an insult, but none came.

"I don't know, Niles… I don't want it to be too much trouble for you."

He could tell that she was concerned about being seen in public in her wheelchair, and he wanted none of that.

"It will be no trouble at all," he assured her with a soft smile. "What do you say?"

A smile began to blossom on her face.

"I say let's do it, then."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Accident**

**Chapter 4**

Niles made sure C.C. was comfortably settled on the sofa and also put some water in front of her on the table.

"Well, I'll be going then, but I'll be back in no time," he said and then leaned forward in an instinctive movement to place a kiss on her forehead. He caught himself just in time and managed to pass it off as an attempt to reach for the phone. "Call me if you need anything," he mumbled before he fled out of the house.

He returned a little while later with a bag in his hand and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"I hope I brought enough," he said as she began looking through the bag. "I also picked up some of your toiletries."

"Can I lean on you for a moment so I can take this dress robe off?" she asked.

He got to his feet, extending a hand to her. She held on to him while awkwardly slipping out of the robe, and he helped her pull it over her hurt wrist.

"Thanks. Now, turn around," she instructed, and he immediately followed.

She took a skirt out of the bag and began to put it on as quickly as she could. After she had accomplished that and he had helped her with her blouse again, he neatly folded the clothes and put them on the table.

"One more thing," C.C. said, fishing in her bag again. "I don't want to look a mess. Could you brush my hair?"

He smiled and nodded, delighted that she had asked him but at the same time terrified of what any more contact with her would do to him. He took a seat behind her and lightly began to brush through her shoulder long hair. He marvelled at her beauty as the soft blonde strands glided through his fingers. Meanwhile, C.C. was glad that he couldn't see her face, for she had her eyes closed and a content smile was playing on her lips.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, and she couldn't help but notice that his hand was still resting on her shoulder.

"Of course." she said and got to her feet.

She was wobbling slightly, and only a second later, Niles had put his arm around her again.

"Careful. I didn't realise you needed to get away from me so urgently," he teased as they walked over to her wheelchair.

She was about to protest when she realised that he hadn't been serious.

It took them longer than he had expected to make it to the park, but all of that was forgotten once they had made it there. Central Park was indeed a sight to behold: beautiful, big and, now that it was spring, in full bloom. They remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts, until they stopped on a more deserted side of the lake.

"Niles, it is absolutely breathtaking," C.C. exclaimed, eyeing her environment.

"Isn't it?" he whispered, watching her more than the park. "I come here often…"

She looked back at him and found him sitting on the grass.

"Niles, you don't have to sit there. We could've gone and found a bench," she scolded gently.

"I don't mind," he said, beaming up at her.

She could tell that he was being honest. It wasn't just his boyish grin but his entire posture that gave away just how relaxed he was feeling.

"Miss Babcock, can I ask you something?" he said after a moment of silence.

"That depends, Bellboy," she replied, grinning at him.

"I was just wondering… You sounded so surprised at the beauty of the park… Have you never been here before?"

"Of course I have, dozens of times," she was quick to say, before adding after a moment's hesitation. "But I only passed through it… I never had time to stop and admire… Sometimes I feel as if I realise too late the simple things that are truly beautiful."

She turned her head away so that he wouldn't see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'll be back in a second," he said, gently squeezing her hand before sprinting off.

She stared after him, utterly confused, but she broke into a smile when he returned a moment later, holding two ice cream cones in his hands. She took one from him with a grateful nod and then carefully tried it.

"Niles, this is wonderful," C.C. exclaimed, looking down at him as he returned to his seat on the grass.

"I thought you might like it," he replied with a smile.

They ate for a moment in silence, but he could tell that something was beginning to bother her.

"Is there something on your mind, Miss Babcock?" Niles asked carefully, not wanting to prod.

She stared blankly at him for a moment, causing him to wonder if she had heard him at all, before the look of comprehension soon lit up her face.

"I was just thinking… about us."

His breath caught in his throat, and his heart felt as though it had surely ceased to beat within his chest.

"Oh?" he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"It's just that I… well, I'm not used to us being so nice to each other."

Niles' face, as well as his heart, fell.

"Oh…"

"Don't misunderstand," C.C. said quickly, realizing his disappointment. "I like the way we are now, and I don't want us to go back to hating each other just because I get better. But on the other hand, I don't want to lose what we had in the past, either. I mean, sometimes I even miss the insults…"

He breathed a sigh of relief and grinned at her.

"First of all," he answered, "I have never actually hated you. Second of all, we can remain the way we are but still throw the occasional insult… _trollop_."

C.C. grinned wickedly.

"That's good to hear, servant."

Niles moved to recline on his knees as she tenderly reached out and ran her fingers through his soft, wispy hair.

"You have a bit of ice cream on the corner of your mouth," she said in a low voice.

She began to move her fingers down to his lips but changed her mind halfway and instead delicately pressed her mouth to the corner of his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered nervously, breaking off the kiss far too early for his liking.

Niles shook his head slowly and lightly cleared his throat.

"What's to be sorry for?" he said hoarsely.

"That… I don't know what came over me," she whispered and looked away from him.

"Miss Babcock, it's-" he began but she immediately cut him off.

"I want to go back now, Niles."

She was too afraid to hear what he had to say and at the same time too confused by her own actions and feelings. The entire day had just been a rollercoaster ride of emotions, but there had been so many little moments, like that one in the park, where she had felt exhilarated to be in his presence. He was like Niles and so much unlike him at the same time… it was that mixture that had made it so enticing. He was still her Butler Boy, the one who would greet her every morning with an insult, but she had also caught a glimpse of the man he could be if she was only brave enough to… But she couldn't, not just yet. For her sake as much as for his. Sadly though, because of her fears, she completely missed the disappointed look he gave her and the fact that he wanted nothing more than to feel her lips again.

"Of course," he said and got to his feet, brushing the grass off.

He put his hands on the wheelchair and slowly began pushing it through the park and back to the Sheffields' residence. All the while he had to resist the urge to press his fingers to his mouth where her lips had touched him. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't realize it at first, but when he pushed the wheelchair over a particularly bumpy piece of sidewalk, he noticed that she winced in pain.

"What's wrong, Miss Babcock?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not quite sure. My ankle is suddenly throbbing with pain, and I can't even lift my right hand without hurting my wrist," she explained, biting her lips because she experienced complete agony.

"The doctor said something like this could happen. It's only natural with an injury such as yours. I will get you home as soon as possible so you can take one of those painkillers the doctor prescribed."

He knew that C.C. was a strong woman, so the fact that she was nearly crying out in pain was rather worrying to him. When they reached the house, he wordlessly lifted her out of the wheelchair and carried her upstairs and into her room. He carefully laid her down on the bed and then went to fetch the tablets and a glass of water. He watched her take a sip of water and swallowing the tablet, closing her eyes while another wave of pain washed over her.

"It'll be better soon," he whispered soothingly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll just be in the kitchen preparing dinner, if you need me."

"No, please don't go. Stay at least until the painkillers start working, ok?" she pleaded.

Niles gave her a reassuring half-smile and nod.

"Of course."

He reached for the straight-backed wooden chair to pull it over to her bedside.

"No, sit here," C.C. said, lightly patting the space beside her on the bed.

He swallowed hard to calm his nerves before walking over to do as she requested, though he was careful to keep his distance.

"Now, that isn't so bad, is it?" she asked, the mirth returning as a sparkle in her eyes. "I won't bite, I promise."

She covered her mouth with her left hand to stifle a yawn.

"Are you feeling any better?" Niles asked, daring to lean towards her just the slightest bit.

"Mmhm," she hummed, her eyes fluttering reluctantly closed.

"Maybe I should go start dinner, then," he said, dropping his voice to barely over a whisper.

"Not yet!" she cried, grabbing onto his hand. He could hear a slight slur in her voice, brought about by the combination of pain pills and weariness. "Please stay until I fall asleep."

He opened his mouth to protest, but the soft urgency of her voice cut him off before he had the chance.

"I need you."

Niles smiled to himself. He pondered in jest that if he had already known that C.C. could be tamed into such a sweet and loving creature this easily, he would have given her pain medication long ago.

"Okay, I'll stay until you're asleep."

"Will you sing to me?" she asked weakly, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, I don't know-"

Her piercing blue eyes opened pleadingly and bore into his own. He sighed in defeat as he begun to softly sing the first song that came to mind.

"_Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes_"  
_And save these questions for another day._  
_I think I know what you've been asking me;_  
_I think you know what I've been trying to say._  
_I promised I would never leave you,_  
_And you should always know,_  
_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are,_  
_I never will be far away…"_

Niles' voice faded away as the rise and fall of C.C.'s chest began to slow; she had already been coaxed to sleep by his lullaby, a peaceful smile curling just the edges of her lovely mouth.

"Sleep well, my love," he whispered quietly, certain that she would not hear him.

He tiptoed silently to the door, turning one last time to steal a glance of her beautiful sleeping figure before heading downstairs to prepare dinner for the two of them.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: The song Niles sings for C.C. is "Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)" by Billy Joel, by the way. =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Accident**

**Chapter 5**

The warm, inviting aroma of a hearty meal woke C.C. from her sweet sleep. For a moment, she thought she might still be dreaming, because no matter how tantalizing Niles' cooking was, she was certain that there was no way the delightful smell could actually travel from the kitchen all the way upstairs to her in the guest room. Nevertheless, her mouth watered from the smell; she knew this was no dream. As soon as her eyes had fluttered open, her skin began to crawl with the sensation that she was not alone in the room.

"Feeling better?" Niles asked cheerfully from the doorway, holding a fold-out tray of food.

C.C. jolted slightly from the unexpected sound of his voice before nodding in response.

"I apologize for startling you."

"That's okay," she said sleepily as a grin began to spread on her lips. "You brought me dinner?" she asked, sitting up a little in bed.

"Yes, I thought it might be less stressful on you if you didn't have to go downstairs to eat. This way, you can just relax."

"Thank you, Niles," she said with a genuine smile.

He gave a nod as he placed the tray at her bedside.

"I'll be right back with your drink."

"Wait. Aren't you going to eat with me?" she asked with a frown.

"I wasn't aware that you'd want me to…"

C.C. rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course I want you to."

"Then, I'd be delighted," he replied, those familiar stirrings for only her beginning to rise and expand in his chest once more.

She reclined back on her pillows against the headboard of the bed as Niles hastily went after their drinks and his plate. When he returned he placed his tray on the bed, picked up her drink and put it on the beside table next to her. He was just about to pull up a chair when she said:

"Will you stop this strange behaviour already? There's plenty of room for both of us on the bed."

"I can eat better this way," he lied, and she nodded reluctantly.

They began to eat in silence, the only sound coming from C.C.'s fork clattering noisily against her plate, every time she attempted to pick up food. Eventually she let out an impatient sigh and gave up.

"Niles, why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" she asked, her eyes fixed on him so that she would know if he was telling the truth.

"I'm just tired, Miss Babcock," he tried, taking a last bite before setting his plate down "It has been a long day."

"Well, if you're so tired, why don't you lie down next to me for a while? Close your eyes, relax…" she trailed off as her mind began to wander.

"I'd rather not…" he said, avoiding her gaze.

"I thought we had an agreement…" she began quietly "We would keep tossing the occasional insult, but we'd still value this newfound closeness between us. Why are you so distant?"

"Because I was under the impression that I made you feel uncomfortable in the park. You were the one to withdraw in the first place, Miss Babcock, so I simply tried to make it easier for you."

"Get on the bed already, Bellboy," she snapped playfully "I want you there."

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that, Babs," he teased, feeling more confident again. He took the tray from her and put it down on the floor before climbing onto the bed and lying down next to her.

He had his arms crossed behind his head and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. She was watching him with a smile as his features began to relax. She had to resist the urge to reach out and touch his handsome face.

"Why are you staring at me, Babcock?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"I was just thinking what a beautiful voice you have, Niles. That song you sang was wonderful."

C.C. could see his mouth curve into her favourite crooked smile and she audibly let out a deep sigh. They lay next to each other in silence for a while, Niles' breathing becoming calm and regular as he dozed off.

"Niles…" she whispered after a few minutes, but he didn't seem to hear her. "Niles…" she tried again but he still didn't budge.

Then an idea crossed her mind and a smile lit up her face. She carefully turned around, propping herself up on her elbow, her injured wrist in the air so that she wouldn't hurt it. She leaned in so close that her lips were nearly brushing against his ear as she whispered:

"Time to wake up, Butler Boy."

Niles moaned softly as he began to slip back into wakefulness. He knew that voice. He had dreamed, fantasized, and wished many times that that voice would be the very first sound he would hear in the morning and the very last before falling asleep at night for the rest of his life. Those words now were spoken so low and were so brief that he wasn't certain he had heard them at all; perhaps they were only a work of his imagination, after all.

"Are you getting up or not?" she asked playfully, poking him in the ribs.

His eyes shot open upon feeling her touch. His first instinct was to wonder how she got into his bed, but reality quickly came into focus again as he began to recall, with a small twinge of regret in the back of his mind, exactly where he actually was and why.

"Did you ever think you'd find yourself waking up in _my_ bed?" C.C. asked with a small laugh, though she dropped her head to hide the look of sadness as the truth of the question became real to her as soon as she heard herself ask it.

Niles moaned again, this time with a slightly mischievous grin shaping his lips. She poked him in the ribs again but realized that he hadn't answered her question, not even to take advantage of the open opportunity for a zinger.

He turned around to face her, noticing vulnerability as well as fear in her eyes. He scooted closer so that their noses were nearly touching, all the while observing her reaction. He noticed with a smile that her breathing had quickened and that her tongue darted out to nervously moisten her lips.

"Well, Babs, I have thought about a lot of things," he began quietly, locking eyes with her, "but there was always one aspect that remained constant…"

His voice trailed off, leaving her to fill in the blanks. And so she did, but the reaction wasn't exactly the one he had hoped for. First a pensive frown appeared on her face, then her eyes widened with realization, and then she backed away from him so quickly that she winced in pain.

"I think I need to have a bath…" she muttered in a desperate attempt to buy herself some time, to digest his words.

But a moment later she realised that this wasn't exactly the best plan, because in order to have a shower she needed to get out of her clothes which meant asking Niles again to help her.

"I will help you." he said, as if he had read her mind.

Without saying another word, he lifted her from the bed and carried her towards the bathroom, but this time it wasn't done in the gentle manner she was used to; he was rougher, more careless somehow. She let out a small sigh, knowing that she had managed to hurt him again. All she needed was time to think… but there never seemed to be any, and so she was caught between the fluttering of her heart and the harsh facts her rational mind was telling her. Every time he was near, she felt herself giving in to the sensations that were coursing through her body. The need to be with him, the desire to touch him… But then, after a little while her brain was capable of rational thoughts, and rational thoughts always meant questioning her emotions. Was he only playing with her? Was he setting her up for the prank of the decade? If she made herself vulnerable, it would only be used against her… and then, the big one: Babcocks and servants do not mix!

"Hold on to the sink," he instructed once he had set her down.

He then walked over to draw her a bath and get her some towels.

"Could you help me with my blouse again… and my bra?" she whispered quietly.

Niles cleared his throat nervously, not certain that he could trust himself to handle this situation again.

"Of course," he replied hoarsely.

As he watched C.C. begin to painstakingly unbutton her blouse with her back towards him once more, he made a mental note to bring her more shirts without buttons… there was only so much of this temptation he could take. His hands shook as he removed the blouse from her shoulders, leaving her standing before him in only a skirt and bra. She was silent as she lowered her head slightly and waited on him to unhook her bra. Niles held his breath as he reached for her but suddenly hesitated when he realized just how much contact he would have to make with her bare back.

"Are you still there?" she called impatiently, tilting her head to the side.

Niles slowly, shakily released the breath he had been holding, and his heart began to pound heavily in his chest.

"Oh, yes. Sorry."

Finally, he made contact with the cotton strap and her soft, bare flesh, and he felt his own body responding immediately. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, as she was sure he could not help but notice her skin begin to break out into goosebumps. He fumbled with the hooks until he managed to release one after the other. When the last metal clasp had been unhooked, his hands lingered upon her exposed back more than what was necessary, sending a chill down her spine. She held onto the front of her bra so it would not fall to the floor when he released it.

"Thank you, Niles," C.C. whispered with as much normalcy in her voice as she could muster.

"No problem," he replied in a low voice. "Let me know if you need anything else."

She nodded and frowned as he quickly exited the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he stopped and breathed a heavy sigh to clear the thoughts storming in his head. The muffled sound of her bath water running had a strange calming effect on him, though his heart still beat erratically, and he could feel his palms and forehead become sweaty with the intensity of his emotions.

Eventually he tore himself away and walked back to his room, trying to clear his head. C.C. in the meantime was attempting to climb into the bath, which was easier said than done. When she finally managed to lie down, her left foot propped up on the edge of the bath tub so that the bandage wouldn't get wet, she allowed her thoughts to drift. Through the warmth of the water she could still feel his hands on her skin, the thrill it had sent through her body. A nagging thought remained… she was certain that he had been just as nervous and, releasing her breath, she whispered "Where do we go from here?"

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Accident**

**Chapter 6**

In order to keep his mind off the images forming of C.C. bathing in the next room, Niles busied himself by making the guest bed and tidying the room for her. By the time she had called for him to say that she was ready for him, he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he briefly asked himself _what_ she was actually ready for… But it all came back to him almost immediately - she would need help with her bra and shirt. _Of course_. He took a deep, ragged breath before cautiously opening the bathroom door.

C.C. gave Niles a small, somewhat timid smile from where she leaned against the wall as he entered the bathroom. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her standing before him in only her pajama bottoms and an unhooked bra, her hair darkened by the water. No matter how many times he had seen her like this, the stirring feeling he got remained just as strong as it had been the very first time.

She silently turned her back to him so that he could hook her bra. Again, his hands shook as he fastened the bra and adjusted it over her delicate, dewy skin. She handed him the pajama top, and he slipped it over her head effortlessly but carefully so that he would not hurt her.

"Thank you, Niles," she said, her voice low.

He nodded and smiled at her tenderly.

"I'm sorry you have to do all of this," she continued, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Niles took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Don't be sorry. It's no trouble at all."

"Because you like having this control over me?" she offered, giving him a half grin.

"No, because I enjoy taking care of you," he replied softly, fearing he had revealed too much. The bright, reassuring smile he received from her, however, washed away his uncertainty. "And besides, it was _my_ fault that you were hurt, wasn't it?"

C.C. shook her head and tightened her hold on his hand.

"Don't mention that again," she told him. "It doesn't matter anymore whose fault it was."

He looked down at their hands and gently brushed his thumb over her skin. Too many emotions were bubbling just beneath the surface that he knew it was only a matter of time before he would say something foolish and ruin the entire situation.

"What are you thinking?" she asked quietly, trying to make him meet her eyes. "You're not still feeling guilty, are you?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth before he lifted his head to look at her.

"Well, maybe a little. It's important to me that you know that I never meant to hurt you. My heart nearly stopped when you let out that scream."

"Don't talk so lightly about your heart stopping, Niles," she said seriously.

"Well, I can," he replied, and she immediately registered that the boyish grin had returned to his face, "because with you standing so close to me, there's no chance that it'll stop beating."

She gasped softly and knew that she was blushing because she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks before he had even finished the sentence.

"That's not what you were thinking about though, right?" she pushed carefully.

"No."

"Tell me," she said, squeezing his hand to encourage him.

"Alright, as long as you promise you won't run away again," he said carefully.

"Niles, I can hardly walk… let alone run away," she chuckled, her voice was low and drenched with irony.

"You know what I mean," he said in a serious tone, although his eyes had begun to sparkle again.

"Will you just tell me?" she snapped, playfully glaring at him.

The throaty laugh he elicited was enough to make her tremble, but to make matters worse, he gently stroked her cheek before running his hand through her wet hair.

"My God, you're beautiful, woman," he said quietly "But before you kill me, I better tell you what I was thinking about. I was wondering if we might want to eat out tomorrow? I was even thinking about taking you dancing, but then I realised that, as much as I love carrying you around, this maid is getting old."

He winked at her. C.C. smiled warmly at his suggestion.

"Are you asking me on a _date_, Butler Boy?" she asked, leaning up to his face in mock threat.

"Perhaps," he replied, trying to stifle a grin. "It depends on your answer."

She pursed her lips together and pretended as if she was giving his offer further thought.

"And what if I say yes?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Niles smiled and released a soft chuckle as he traced his thumb over the supple mound of her chin.

"Then I say it's a date."

"I accept," she replied with a low laugh.

Niles cleared his throat and took a step back from her, not trusting the strength of his own self-control.

"I'll be in the bedroom waiting for you while you finish getting ready," he told her as he reached for the doorknob. "Let me know if you need anything else."

C.C. nodded sadly, hating to see him leave, but before he had exited the room, she called after him.

"I could get used to that, you know?"

"To what?" he replied, judging by the sparkle in her eyes that he would like what she had to say.

"You, waiting in the bedroom for me," she practically purred and smiled as Niles turned three shades of red.

When he had left the room, she hobbled over to the sink and began to brush her teeth. Yes, she could really get used to that… At that moment it seemed almost impossible to her that she had doubted her feelings for him. The memory of his fingers tracing over her skin was still enough to leave her trembling, and yet there was something else - the overpowering desire to be with him, not just intimately, but to completely become his. Maybe that was why she guarded herself so well, because once someone had broken down the walls she had surrounded around her, she could only feel alive with them by her side. It was a state of utter vulnerability, in other words, something she just wasn't used to. Niles had all but melted the ice and secretly stolen his way into her heart, and now she couldn't imagine a life without him.

She carefully limped into the guest room and found him sitting in a chair by the bed. He gave her a shy smile, almost as if he was scared that she had changed her mind again. She quietly squeezed his hand, before climbing into bed. Once she had settled down, he pulled up the blanket and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Can you please stay with me again?" she whispered.

Niles nodded guardedly, resuming his seat in the chair beside the bed. She was too physically and mentally exhausted to argue with him again about choosing to sit so far away from her.

"I'll stay with you until you're asleep."

"Thank you," she said warmly.

C.C. winced as she settled herself further down into the bed.

"I'm sorry," he told her, nearly leaping out of the chair. "I'll get your pain medicine."

She answered with only a nod as she rested her head back onto the pillow and took a few deep breaths to relax.

"Here you are," he said apologetically, extending two pills to her and a cool glass of water that he had poured her earlier.

She took both pain pills at once and sipped the water languidly before returning the glass to Niles and carefully snuggling back down into the bed. They sat in a solemn, comfortable silence for a few moments as C.C. grew wearier and more affected by the strong medication. Her eyelashes fluttered slowly as if her eyelids were becoming heavy as she stretched an open hand out to Niles. He swallowed hard, his heart fluttering madly in his chest, as he realized what she wanted. The warmth of his strong hand enveloping her small one soothed and comforted her to the very core of her body. He kissed her hand tenderly, allowing his lips to linger upon her smooth, cool flesh. She smiled tiredly and closed her eyes with a content sigh.

"Niles," she called quietly.

He noticed that her voice was slurred from the medication and weariness, just as it had been the night before, so he was cautious when he answered her.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you love me?" she drawled out, barely keeping her eyes open.

Niles' eyes shot open. Of all the things he could have imagined her to say, _that_ was not one of them.

"Miss Babcock…"

The hurt look on her face nearly broke his heart, but he was not about to take advantage of a situation that she herself had no control over, given her current state. She sighed sadly as she turned her head away from him.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything," she said in a tone that told him she clearly wanted to discuss it no further.

Niles sat still in a dumbstruck silence, not sure whether he should leave or stay. He opted to stay with her, however, because he could not bear to make her think that she had chased him away again.

C.C. fell asleep after only a few minutes, her breathing slow, even, and just barely audible. When he was certain that she was in deep sleep, Niles got up from his chair and leaned over her to place a feather-light kiss upon her upturned cheek.

"I _do_ love you," he whispered, now feeling a pang of sadness that she could not hear him and know just how truthful his words were. "I do…"

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Accident **

**Chapter 7**

When C.C. awoke the next morning she felt only semi-conscious, because her head was still a little fuzzy. That was why she didn't quite believe her eyes when she found Niles lying next to her in bed. Carefully shifting, as not to wake him, she began to rub her temples, trying to remember what had happened the previous night. She was almost certain that he had sat in the chair by her bed side and that he had been holding her hand, she also knew that they had been talking, but about what exactly she just could not remember. She turned around to look at Niles who was still fast asleep. He was curled up at the far side of the bed as if to give her enough space, but at the same time his left arm was stretched out, reaching for her and his body was curved in such a way, that she would've easily fit into the space that was now occupied by a pillow. A tender smile washed over her features as she imagined he was hugging her to his chest. That was a moment in which C.C. hoped that the time would just stop running, it was perfect in its own way, without any complications or troubling thoughts. She carefully reached out to touch him with her uninjured hand, softly running her fingers through his hair. She knew that she was tempting fate, after all, he might wake up any moment, and yet she couldn't resist. To her surprise a smile spread across his face before his eyes sleepily fluttered open. She withdrew her hand immediately, still uncertain about the period of time from the previous night she had forgotten. When his eyes finally focused on her face, he practically bolted upright.

"Oh my God, Miss Babcock, I am so sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I was just feeling so tired, so I lay down for a couple of minutes, but… " he rambled on, brushing through his hair in a nervous gesture.

"Niles, it's not a problem," she tried to calm him, somewhat disappointed by his startled reaction. "I only just woke up myself, I would've only minded had you taken away too much space." and she smiled at him.

"Ah Babs, I'm not half as big as you are. I wouldn't need that much," he teased and winked at her to assure her that he was only kidding.

She tossed out her sultry laugh, completely missing again the effect this had on Niles, before saying: "Well, my butt clearly isn't as big as yours."

"So you've been paying particular attention to it, have you?" he retorted and she couldn't help but blush. "Anyway, I believe we have a date tonight… unless you weren't being serious?" he hesitantly asked.

C.C. rolled her eyes quickly in more of a flutter of her lashes.

"Of course I was being serious," she replied as she rolled to her back and stretched her body easily. "But what am I going to wear? If we're going out, I'd like to at least look presentable."

"I'll take care of that," Niles answered. "I can go get you something from your penthouse after breakfast."

"Okay, but it better be something _nice_," she said with a playful grin spreading on her lips. "I don't want to look trashy."

"Too late," he quipped with snarling a look of mock disgust.

She glared at him in silence for a moment before they both broke into ringing laughter.

"Would you like me to go ahead and start breakfast?" Niles asked as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he slipped on his house shoes, his back now turned to her.

C.C. hadn't realized just how hungry she was until he mentioned breakfast. She felt her stomach grumble, as if in silent response to his question.

"Yes, please," she answered, reluctantly raising her head from the pillow so that she could sit up. "Can I come watch you in the kitchen?"

He stood and turned to her with a gentle smile. By now, he didn't think that she even needed to ask.

"Of course you can," he replied softly. "Is there anything I can get for you here before we go downstairs?"

C.C. carefully moved around so that she could get out of bed, pondering his question. Then a small grin appeared on her face as she said:

"Well, you could give me your robe. I'm a little cold."

When he turned around to face her the same pained look appeared on his face, before it was replaced by a polite smile.

"Of course," he simply said and inclined his head. "I'll fetch it for you."

She frowned, confused by his reaction, and slowly got to her feet, hobbling after him into his room. She found him clutching the robe to his chest as if it were his most prized possession.

"Niles, what's going on?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

He whirled around and quickly approached her, helping her into the robe before wrapping his arm around her.

"You should've waited for me," he scolded gently.

"And _you _should know better than to avoid my question, Bellboy. You know this could get ugly!" When he only smirked quietly but didn't reply, she added "Shouldn't I wear this?"

He weakly shook his head and muttered "Let it go, Babcock."

As they slowly walked down the corridor, C.C. kept looking at him, studying him for any signs that would tell her what was going on inside his head.

"You look like you've got toothache. Now tell me, Niles, or there won't be a date tonight!" she demanded.

When his eyes finally rested on her face, she knew that she had gone too far. Anger was clouding them, and a fire of rage seemed to be blazing.

"That goddamn robe makes me believe in a fantasy, okay? It makes me feel warm and optimistic, when in reality I might only be fooling myself. If you'll excuse me now, I have breakfast to prepare."

And with that he stalked away, leaving her to stand alone in the corridor. C.C., too dumbfounded to react in any way, simply stared after him as he fled down the stairs. Her broken ankle throbbed in pain as she leaned heavily against the wall for support. Her breathing was labored with the sensation that her lungs were constricting from lack of oxygen, as if Niles himself were leaving with her very life source. She wondered when this need for him had developed and why she hadn't realized it before. A part of her wanted to withdraw from him as she always did when anyone even attempted to get too close, but a different part of her, reckless though it seemed, refused to back down now.

She only slightly winced in pain as she began painstakingly making her way towards the staircase. She sat down on the top stair and tilted her head to rest it on the side of the railing while she waited for Niles to return. Just when C.C. was beginning to believe he would stay hidden in the kitchen and leave her helpless and alone there all day, she finally heard the sound of his footsteps approaching. Despite her anger, hurt, and confusion, she found herself glad to see him. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase, and there was a tense, challenging silence between them as both of them waited for the other to speak first.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" C.C. asked at last.

The monotone of her voice startled Niles, as he could not read into what she meant, whether it be serious or in jest.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like I did," he said weakly.

She rolled her eyes bitterly.

"Feeling guilty now, are we? I don't need your pity, Niles," she spat.

He grimaced from the sharpness of her tone, as if he had been physically slapped in the face.

"It's not pity," he replied in a stronger voice than before. "Please, give me a chance to explain why I acted the way I did."

C.C. sighed in surrender, lifted her head from the side of the railing, and focused her gaze intently down upon him.

"This better be good, Butler Boy."

He nodded hurriedly and twisted his fingers in a nervous gesture.

"The truth is that I like having you around, okay?" he blurted out.

C.C.'s stomach did a flip, but as she opened her mouth to say something, he continued.

"I'm sorry, this didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I just meant that although this accident wasn't planned, I have grown accustomed to having you around."

He looked up at her, and when he noticed that she looked somewhat disappointed he quickly continued.

"It's just so easy to give in to that fantasy, you know? And when you asked for my bathrobe this morning, it just felt so normal… so _right._ I don't even want to think about having to go back to my everyday routine that doesn't include you. Now I know this doesn't justify leaving you there the way I did, but maybe you'll understand..."

He lowered his head, half expecting her to laugh in his face.

"Will you stop behaving like a child and get up here?" she said sharply, but he was surprised to find that her eyes were warm and caring.

He immediately jumped into action and climbed the remaining steps that were separating them. Sitting down next to her, he was wondering what to expect. C.C. slowly turned around to face him, her light blue eyes still sparkling.

"I will only tell you this once," she said sternly and tentatively lifted her hand to rest it on his cheek "I find your robe very comfortable and am not planning to give it up, so you better get used to it!"

This elicited a series of throaty chuckles, trying to fight the urge to rest his hand on top of hers.

"And if you'll excuse me now, I have a date to get ready for and you better pick out some nice clothes."

"It's very wise, you know, starting now," he quipped. "Goodness knows you'll need all the time you can get."

C.C. rolled her eyes at him, but the smile on her face was bright.

"On second thought, Niles, how about we eat some breakfast first? I'm starved!"

He smiled as he stood and helped her to her feet, allowing yet another opportunity for an insult to slide.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Accident**

**Chapter 8**

Breakfast was spent in companionable silence again while C.C. was musing over Niles' words, and he was attempting not to destroy the just established peace. In a way, his words had made the date unnecessary, and yet the rational part of her mind told her that it was silly to be won over so easily by something so very unreliable. Words were there the minute they left his mouth and ceased to exist instantly, therefore the possible future Niles and her had couldn't be measured by them. She couldn't let herself rush into this; it was much wiser to let the date determine how well they would fit together. If words and actions would be the same then maybe, just maybe they stood a chance…

Later on that day, having made sure that C.C. was okay on her own, Niles had the awkward yet strangely exciting assignment of going through her closet and deciding what she would wear on the date with him. Opening the wardrobe door, he realised that the task at hand was much more difficult than anticipated, for she owned quite a number of outfits. Letting his hands wander over the fabric, they finally stopped at a dress that had felt most like her. The one he extracted was knee-length and coloured in the most beautiful shade of blue he had seen. To top it off, it was strapless which he knew would only serve to highlight her ample cleavage and given the state of injury she was in would make getting dressed much easier. He spread it out on the bed so it wouldn't wrinkle, while he moved on to select the right shoes for it. Eventually he settled for a pair of black sandals, that had a slight heel and were tied around the ankle by a strap. Smiling at his choice, he went over to pick up her jewelry box from her nightstand before leaving the penthouse again.

C.C. didn't get to see the choice he had made until it was time to get dressed for dinner. Having ensured Niles several times she was able to get changed herself, he had finally left her alone in the bathroom. She slowly opened the zipper of the bag that contained the dress and her eyes widened when she saw it. It was beautiful, and he knew for a fact that she would look stunning in it. After she had freshened up a little she lightly picked up the dress and lifted it up over her head. Because of the silky fabric, it effortlessly flowed over her body and she really did look as if she had been poured into it. Tugging it down a little to make sure that it wasn't crinkled anywhere, she made a 360° turn in front of the mirror.

Niles, in the meantime, was nervously fumbling with his tie until he decided to give up and toss it aside. He had gone with the casual yet smart look and it wouldn't have worked in anyway. So instead he undid the first two buttons of his shirt and eyed himself in the mirror. Yes, it was definitely acceptable.

A little while later he was pacing nervously in front of the bathroom door. When C.C. finally emerged she looked less than happy.

"What's wrong?" Niles asked, while his eyes were still busy taking her in.

"I can't wear those shoes," she muttered sullenly, pointing at her still bare feet.

Not paying attention to her answer, he instead said: "C.C. Babcock, you look ravishing!"

A light blush crept across her cheek but it didn't change the look of disappointment on her face.

"My ankle is still swollen and the bandage makes it look even thicker… and I can't really go out in my slippers."

Niles was ashamed that he had not thought of this before. Perhaps he had only gotten carried away in the excitement of preparing for their date, but he felt he should have been more considerate to C.C.'s needs.

"I'll just go back to your penthouse and get you something more suitable," he offered.

She shook her head but gave him a small, assuring smile, not wanting him to feel at fault.

"No, it's okay. I'll just go without shoes. Besides, there's no need in trying to fit a shoe over this cast, anyway."

Niles raised his eyebrows and smirked at her, as he had never thought he would see the day when the prim and proper C.C. Babcock would suggest such a thing as going out in _public_ with no shoes.

"Oh, one more thing before we go…" Niles said, his voice trailing off as he moved behind her.

When he emerged before her once more, he held in his hands a gorgeous bouquet of fresh ruby red roses and light, tender Baby's Breath. C.C.'s eyes lit up as he presented them to her.

"Just promise not to eat them," he wisecracked. "I don't want you spoiling your appetite."

Ignoring his comment, she cradled them gingerly against her, pausing for a moment to inhale their sweet floral scent and to caress the silky, delicate petals with her fingertips. Niles held his breath as he watched her, and he felt an unexpected surge of love for her bubble within his chest and deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Thank you, Niles," she whispered, languidly raising her softened blue eyes to his. "They're beautiful."

He smiled in reply as he traced the bend of his index finger down her smooth cheek. Her entire body shivered from the sheer delight of his touch.

"So are you," he whispered, while his finger was still caressing her skin. He felt himself drawn to her and as her tongue darted out to nervously moisten her lips he knew he was close to throwing all caution to the wind.

"We should go," she whispered, breaking the spell. "They won't hold our table forever."

He helped her down the stairs and put on her wrap, before closing the front door behind him. He had hired a limo driver to take them to the restaurant and on the ride over he kept glancing at her nervously.

"Will you cut that out?" she hissed, half annoyed, half amused.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that everything's okay, that you're well and happy and-"

"Niles, I appreciate all of that, but can we please be ourselves again?" she said, and when his face fell she tried to find another way to express herself. "This side of you is wonderful, you are so thoughtful it amazes me but I don't want to lose what is essentially _us_."

"What do you mean, Babcock?" he asked and she grinned.

"I mean that I am just as nervous."

"Well, and so you should be. One can only imagine how long it's been since your last date," he quipped and she slapped him playfully with her left hand.

After that the ice was broken and the nervousness had subsided at least to a certain degree. Once they pulled up in front of Bernado's, he helped her into her wheelchair and graciously pushed her into the restaurant. He noticed that she lowered her head when they passed the first table and that she curled her naked toes.

"You look stunning, Babs, now stop looking so humble. They are only staring because you are easily the most beautiful woman here." And he lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"Smooth talker!" she replied.

"Brunette!"

"Bellboy!"

"Do you really want to do that here?" he questioned, chuckling softly as they arrived at their table.

They were quiet while they were looking through the menu, but once the waiter had taken their orders, C.C. spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask, why didn't you kiss me earlier on?"

Niles looked at her perplexed for a moment, while his brain was busy processing that she might have actually wanted him to kiss her.

"You were the one who interrupted the moment," he tried to defend himself, and C.C. rolled her eyes. "Alright, I didn't kiss you because…" he sighed, letting his eyes roam over her body, "because when I do it won't be short and hasty. I will take all my time drinking you in, tasting you and worshipping you until you cry out my name in pleasure. Does that answer your question?"

He looked at her with perfect innocence written all over his face, as if he'd simply been discussing the weather.

"Here we are: a cream of tomato soup for the gentleman and an asparagus salad for the lady," the waiter interrupted them and gave C.C. the time to regain her composure.

Niles' words had not only shocked her but turned her on tremendously at the same time. It had been so inappropriate to say something like that at that particular location that it had taken all her strength not to throw herself at him then and there. She knew that he was a good kisser and from the way he had talked just now she didn't doubt his… other skills one bit.

"There you go again, showing off like that," she said instead, praying that he hadn't noticed the effect he had on her. "Now tell me the real reason."

"Very well," he agreed, smiling at her tenderly, before reaching across the table to hold her hand. "The truth is that I was afraid that it might destroy everything if I did kiss you. I was scared that you might think that's the only thing I was interested in and I just wanted to have this entire evening to show you that this isn't true."

C.C. remained silent for a moment as she allowed his words to sink in, and Niles feared that he had said something wrong. Just as he opened his mouth again to renounce his confession, she cut him off with an earnest tone.

"I trust you, Niles," she said simply, the depth of her blue eyes seeming to sparkle in the dimly lit room. "Maybe I shouldn't, and maybe I have no reason to, but despite everything we've been through, I do. You don't always have to prove yourself to me… There aren't many people I can honestly say that to."

C.C. tightened the hold on Niles' hand as it was his turn to fall silent. His eyes were warm when he spoke once more.

"That means more to me than you'll ever know," he told her.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, allowing his mouth to linger briefly on her silky-smooth skin. She held her breath as a warming, tingling sensation ran up her arm and spread through her entire body. Her lips parted slightly and released a barely audible gasp as her lungs filled with air again when he smiled at her. She couldn't explain the effect he had on her, but she knew one thing: she never wanted to live without it. Fear and excitement simultaneously rose within her as she realized that she could imagine herself being with this man _forever_, and a twinge of sorrow followed immediately after as reality reared its ugly head in a voice that reminded her that their time together would not always be this way, starting as soon as the Sheffields returned from the Fine family reunion. C.C. averted her eyes from his as quickly as she could to keep him from seeing the slight mist of fresh tears in her eyes. But it was too late; Niles had already noticed the mood change that seemed to have swept over her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

She chewed her bottom lip pensively, not ready yet to share with him just how much he meant to her, how attached she was to him already.

"It's funny how things change, isn't it?" she asked in return, watching as he tenderly ran his thumb over her hand.

"It's not that big of a change, really," he argued with a lopsided grin blossoming on his face.

"It is," she quietly replied.

"Come on, dance with me," he asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm not sure if you remember but my ankle is in a cast, and you're the one responsible for it," she snapped, suddenly annoyed at his oversight.

"Will you just be quiet for a moment and trust me?" he asked, amusement lingering in his deep blue eyes.

She was still glaring at him as she extended her hand, allowing him to slowly pull her to her feet. Protectively he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to the very edge of the dance floor.

"Tell me when you're hurting," he whispered, waiting for her to wrap her arms around his neck.

He slowly began to sway to the rhythm of the music, before leaning in closer to whisper against her ear: "Close your eyes. I promise you, you can dance."

Her reaction was instantaneous, and it wasn't due to his request but rather to his warm voice. She noticed that he was holding her upright a little, as if to avoid putting too much weight on her injured foot.

"Just imagine a time when you were dancing with me. Picture it. I know you remember," he told her softly, so that only she could hear him. "Remember how I was holding you, just as I'm doing now, how close we were."

A smile appeared on her lips before she could stop it as she remembered every tiny detail: the strength of his embrace, the warmth radiating from his body, the safety…

"My heart was racing, just as it's now, and yet I felt strangely calm."

Niles smiled as well, gently pressing his lips to her temple.

"My hand would travel up and down your back like this," he continued, and the light touch of his fingertips made her shiver. "And then you would suddenly open your eyes and look at me with such surprise as if you'd just had an epiphany."

And her light blue ones fluttered open to find his handsome face only inches away from her own. It was at that moment that she realised he already knew all the secrets, all the emotions she tried to hide, he understood.

"What else would you have done?" she asked, holding her breath although she was certain of his response.

"I would have kissed you." he whispered, cupping her face and carefully, timidly finding her lips.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Accident**

**Chapter 9**

Numbness trickled down C.C.'s body like a burst of cold water, yet she had never felt more alive. She clung to Niles' body for support- partly for support from her injured ankle, but mainly from the weakness she was feeling as a result of their passionate moment. Niles pulled her closer just before he withdrew his assault on her mouth. C.C. was reluctant to open her eyes; rather, she wanted to savor the moment for as long as possible, to draw him into her and never let go. As her blue eyes fluttered open to meet his smiling face, she felt a familiar twang upon her heartstrings that startled her yet thrilled her all the same.

"What took you so long?" she whispered breathlessly as she ran her fingers through the soft hair at the back of his neck, eliciting a shiver down his spine.

Niles merely chuckled in response.

"I think we should probably get you off of that foot," he told her, still holding her tightly for support.

He wasn't changing the subject, and she knew it. He was only concerned for her well-being and feared he had already caused her too much pain. Truth be told, C.C. was grateful as Niles helped her to her seat, because although her broken bones were healing well, any overexertion still brought her extreme discomfort.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her after they were seated once more, noting the deeply pensive look upon her face.

C.C. hesitated a moment and took a deep breath before giving her reply.

"What's going to happen to us, Niles?"

His jaw slackened as he attempted to comprehend her meaning. Worry lined his face.

"When Fran, Maxwell, and the children return from the reunion, I mean. What will become of us? Do we have to go back to the way we were, or are things different now… for good?"

She stopped abruptly, as knew she was about to start rambling. Niles lowered his head as her words seemed to echo in his mind. He was trying to figure out what she wanted him to say but was failing miserably, so instead he decided to tell her what was on his mind.

"You know, right now I wish I could just take your hand and run away."

He had spoken to his knees, the humble gesture suggesting that it wasn't a statement based on a fleeting passion but the simple truth.

"I just want to stay here like this with you, content and for the first time completely certain of the feelings you have for me. This might sound foolish but when I'm with you, I almost feel as if I don't need anything else to be happy…"

"Niles…" she whispered, hoping that he would stop while she still had a chance, for with every word he spoke he silenced the rational voice in her head.

"Don't you know what I mean?" he continued, undeterred "It's like waking up from a beautiful dream…when you are still lying in bed bathed in its warmth and slowly reality is manifesting itself around you again. Have you never felt like this?"

She smiled, softly, weakly and reached across the table, hoping he would take her hand.

"Every time I am so close to you, Niles, I pray that it isn't part of a wonderful dream." she blinked against the tears "But this is serious, this could change everything we have. So tell me, what are we going to do? What are we going to tell Maxwell and the rest of the family, if we tell them anything at all…Despite everything you say, Niles, you still need them, they are as much your family as they are mine. If this thing," she gestured back and forth between them "doesn't work out one of us will have to leave and I'm not sure if that's a risk worth taking."

"But are you willing to go back to the way we were and pretend that there's nothing between us?" he asked, his voice low.

C.C. shook her head slowly.

"I can't do that," she admitted, fighting to keep her voice even, as if it would prevent her heart from breaking.

"Neither can I," Niles replied. "The longer we try to hide it, the more difficult it will be… and that can't go on forever."

"So we have quite a dilemma here, don't we?" C.C., leaning back in her chair diplomatically, hoping to appear cool and collected, though deep inside, she was truly terrified.

He nodded sadly and again took her uninjured hand within his own. The physical contact between them was comforting for both of them. Niles mused to himself that in a perfect world, they would be able to stay that way forever, bonded together by love, and never have to face the harsh reality of their painful situation…

"I'm afraid so," he agreed. "But I'm not giving up on us just yet," he said with a weak smile.

"Good, because if you did, that would be really disappointing." she said and when she noticed his arched eyebrow she answered his silent question "You are stubborn and you never let me get away with anything, why would it be different now?"

At this he broke into a low chuckle and said the words he hadn't planned to utter at that moment.

"God woman, I love you."

He almost had to resist the urge to cover his mouth with his hand, for he half expected her to jump to her feet and leave the restaurant. Instead, however, she said:

"So you admit I'm a woman?"

"Well, I can't be certain just yet," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively "but if what I've seen so far is any indication of what's to come…" and he fanned himself while a silly grin lingered on his face.

"Careful there, Bellboy, don't get your feather duster too excited just yet."

"I wouldn't dare! Your kind is known to commit many scary acts." he teased, absent-mindedly playing with the bracelet she wore "Do you want to hide our relationship?"

"No, but I don't want to make a big announcement either."

"Neither do I, because I fear that if we do, we'll never get a private moment, and that would really be a shame… I can assure you, I excel in serving others."

"No doubts there, Butler Boy," she grinned, nervously moistening her lips. "So we agree, if someone should find out it's not a big deal, but neither of us will tell anyone, right?"

"Right," he answered. "But how long do you think it will be before someone finds out?"

C.C. sighed and rolled her eyes.

"In Yenta Central? My guess is not very long."

He nodded, noting the disappointment in her voice.

"We'll just have to be ready for them when they do," she finished with a wink and a reassuring grin.

Niles felt yet another unexpected feeling rise within his chest and in the pit of his stomach, though he was afraid to even attempt to identify the exact emotion he was experiencing. Perhaps if he gave name to it, he pondered, then it would no longer be real and true.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked softly, wanting to push his fears aside.

"Yes," she said and was just about to extract her purse when Niles left a number of bills on the table, as well as a rather generous tip.

"It's a date, so I'm paying," he explained and winked at her.

"But Niles, you-"

"Yes, I'm only a butler," he snapped, a little annoyed, "but that doesn't mean I can't pay for dinner."

"I know that," she commented, matching his tone, "but just because I'm a _woman_ doesn't mean I can't pay, either."

"Point well taken," he chuckled softly, getting to his feet and rounding the table "Now let's go, before we're at each other's throats!"

"Scared, are we, Butler Boy?" she asked, turning around to look at him while he was pushing her wheelchair through the restaurant.

He bent down to her and whispered into her ear: "Why? You have a beautiful throat," and he brushed his lips against her skin "Beautiful neck… beautiful body…"

"Take me home, Niles," she purred, and he gladly obliged.

During the cab ride, home the tension was thick, and although he had told himself he wouldn't try anything… inappropriate… on their first date, he was having serious difficulties. When the taxi pulled up in front of the Sheffield residence, he helped her out of the car and into the chair and then pushed her inside the house.

"Shall I walk you to your room?" he asked gently, the dim light of the room mingling with the warmth in his eyes.

"Yes, please," she replied almost shyly and giggled softly when he lifted her up in his arms.

Wrapping one arm around his neck, she leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the strength and the safety of his embrace.

"You know, Babcock," he whispered lightly, "I am trying to be a gentleman, but it won't be long before you get me into real trouble."

She smiled to herself and absent-mindedly began to play with his hair.

"I'm glad to hear that. If I wanted a gentleman, I wouldn't be here with you now."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, carefully setting her back down when he had reached the top of the stairs "You make me sound like a rogue!"

"But you are _my _rogue," she explained with amusement evident in her eyes, "and now, kiss me!"

A low chuckle escaped his throat, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until their lips met. He was just about to lose all his inhibitions when a nasal voice pierced the air and caused him to step away from the woman he loved.

"Nyules, we're home!"

**To be continued…**

**(We're so evil…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Accident**

**Chapter 10**

C.C.'s heart sank as Niles took a deliberate step away from her. She could handle a showdown with Nanny Fine, of course, but abandonment by Niles would be more than she could take. She felt the hot tears forming at the corner of her eyes when Niles took her hands into his own once again.

"I won't leave you," he whispered reassuringly, as if able to read her thoughts.

Her mouth ran dry as she heard Fran call Niles again as her footsteps became increasingly closer. C.C. felt Niles' body tense, though he stood firmly in his place. As she watched him inhale deeply and his Adam's apple rise as he swallowed hard, she wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms and hold him as tightly as she could. She felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach as he gave her a half smile that seemed to say "_Well, here goes nothing…_"

"Nyules, we're back! Didn't ya hear me callin' you?" Fran exclaimed, sweeping into the room. Her eyes grew wide as she scanned the image before her of Niles and C.C. clinging desperately onto each other. "Oh my-!" she shrieked. "Wh-what's going on here?"

"Welcome back!" Niles tried belatedly with fake cheerfulness.

He could feel C.C. clinging to his arm as if she wasn't able to stand upright without him. She hadn't said a word and as he noticed Fran's brown eyes that were still boring into his inquisitively, he knew that the time had come to take the plunge.

"Miss Fine, there have been some developments while you were away," he began, wondering where to start and how much information to disclose.

"I can see that!" Fran exclaimed, whose eyes were as big as saucers.

"But maybe we should discuss this some place else and I think Mr. Sheffield should be here too." he continued, earning the sharp stab of C.C.'s fingernails in his arm.

"I'll get him while you two talk," Fran said, realising that they needed a moment alone.

"What's wrong? Have you changed your mind?" Niles asked, once the coast was clear.

C.C. had to smile inevitably at the concern in his eyes and despite the situation drew him closer for a quick kiss.

"Of course not, Butler Boy. But I'm really not comfortable making a big announcement in front of everyone." she explained.

"Oh no, I only meant Miss Fine and Mr. Sheffield. We can ask them to keep quiet or fill the others in, which ever you prefer."

"Do you love me?" she asked abruptly, clinging to the lapels of his dress coat.

Niles felt his legs turn to jelly. Somehow, he must have misheard her…

"I… Excuse me?"

"Do you _love_ me?" she repeated, her voice raspy with raw emotion.

C.C.'s heart beat wildly in her chest as she searched his blue eyes for truth. This wasn't the way she had always imagined the possibility of discussing love with Niles, but it seemed that they now had no choice.

"Of course I love you," he answered her, stroking her soft cheek with his thumb.

"Then let's tell them," she replied before placing a lingering kiss upon his lips.

Niles laughed lightly from an intoxicating mixture of elation and nerves.

"Does this mean you love me too?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slyly at her.

Despite the knowledge that his question was inevitable and that she had brought it on herself, she found herself averting her eyes shyly.

"You know I'm not particularly good at this," she started quietly.

C.C. half expected him to get angry for not giving him the answer he surely needed to hear and it thus startled her when he chuckled softly.

"You should see the look on your face, Babcock," he teased, and his obvious amusement agitated her.

"Yes? Well, you don't exactly deserve a medal either, Romeo," she growled, and to her annoyance he continued to laugh.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" he asked smoothly, although he knew that the frown that was edged into her face would eventually force him to employ a different tactic. "The only reason I am taking your hesitation so lightly is because I know that you love me. Otherwise we wouldn't be here discussing whether or not to tell them the truth. If this was only a fling to you we'd be in bed right now, or in the closet, the limo, on the stairs…" he trailed off, exploring her neck with his lips. "Although, I'm pretty certain we'll end up there in anyway."

"Don't be so sure, Butler Boy," C.C. warned playfully, placing a brief kiss on his lips.

"Why not?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because my children live in this house and I'd consider it as very inappropriate should they discover you in the above mentioned places," Maxwell Sheffield's stern voice interrupted.

If Niles' arm hadn't been wrapped so protectively around her waist, C.C. knew that she would have surely fallen to the floor.

"Sir, I-" Niles began.

"I don't want to hear it!" Maxwell said, holding up his hand to stop whatever his butler was going to say before he got any more graphic mental images of the two former archenemies that wouldn't be easily erased. "I don't want to _see_ it, either," he added in a grumble, "so whatever it is that you two were doing here, I don't want to know."

Niles knew better than to argue with his employer, but he couldn't help but notice a rebellious spark in his lover's eyes that told him that she wouldn't be kept silent so easily. As soon as C.C. opened her mouth to confront Maxwell, Niles pulled her tighter in his arms as a warning. He shushed her softly and watched as the angry tension eased from her body as a result of his soothing.

"_Not now,_" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded almost imperceptibly and resolved to only glare at the oblivious Maxwell.

"Mr. Sheffield, what we were meaning to tell you-" Niles began, clearing his throat.

"I think it's bloody obvious what you were going to tell me," Maxwell cut in harshly "Unless this is some prank you two are playing on us?"

Niles resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his employer's hopeful tone, but C.C.'s temper finally seemed to have won the upper hand.

"Maxwell Sheffield, I have watched you make some stupid decisions in your life, but even you must realize that your behavior now might not only cost you a small setback- after all, that is what you call passing on "Cats", "Hair" and "Chess," isn't it? This might cost you your business partner and your butler and, let's face it, we're the people running things in this household. If you'll excuse me, I will now go and make passionate love to my partner. Come along, Niles!"

For a minute or so both men exchanged silent glances, before another: "NILES!" could be heard from the corridor.

"Well, duty calls, Sir," Niles said lightly and, secretly grinning to himself, exited the office.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He caught up with her in the den, furiously putting on her coat, a task which was being made awkward by the fact that her wrist was still bandaged.

"If you're here to tell me that my behaviour towards Maxwell was not acceptable I swear to God I'll-"

But she didn't get any further for Niles chose that precise moment to kiss her. The soft contact of his lips made all words die in her throat as she surrendered, cupping his face with her hands to pull him closer.

"I would never scold you for something like that. Mr. Sheffield had it coming." And he kissed her again. "So where are we going to start?"

"With what?" she asked perplexed.

"You know, making passionate love? The stairs are close by…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as his voice trailed off.

"Swine," C.C. growled, slapping his chest.

Niles chuckled warmly and pulled her against him, enjoying the feeling of her hands that were resting in his.

"But seriously, C.C., he did have a point. There are children in this house and it wouldn't be wise of us to…"

"Use your feather duster?" she added dryly.

"Mmm, _exactly_."

C.C. sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as Niles placed a heated kiss to her jaw line and then gently began to nibble the sensitive flesh there. She gripped his waist with her unbandaged hand in order to pull him even closer. He moaned quietly as she caught his lips with her own and pressed her hips fully against his.

"Not here," C.C. panted as their kiss broke and she slightly, yet still reluctantly, pulled away from him.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she took a few moments to catch her breath and to steady her whirling thoughts. She knew that if they didn't stop now, there would be no turning back, and she didn't want to even imagine how it would be to have to explain to Maxwell how or why she and Niles ended up together on the staircase in a most compromising position…

"What do you suggest?" he asked, his eyes still dark with passion for her.

It was quite surprising how a question so simple could cause her such trouble. Thinking in itself was being made difficult by his close proximity and scent and the lingering sensation of his lips against hers. Niles noticed her frown as well as her silence and used the moment of weakness to draw closer again, exploring her neck with his mouth.

"We have to… we have to…" she tried, but her thoughts were fleeting and out of reach.

With no restriction coming from her, Niles was unable to stop and gently pushed her against the front door while continuing his assault.

"You're so gentle," she voiced, surprise ever so lightly evident in her tone.

"You're still hurt," he growled in a low voice. "I can't risk it."

Her heart accelerated almost painfully and she was feeling an all too familiar pulling sensation.

"Take me home, Butler Boy," she purred.

He made one final assault to her mouth and then her neck as he tenderly pinned her even closer to the door. C.C. held tightly to him, though thankful that they would not fall through on this side.

"I live to serve," he whispered breathlessly into her ear, eliciting a shiver down her spine.

As Niles reached for the doorknob, the distinct, glass-shattering sound of Fran's approaching voice reverberated somewhere upstairs. Worry shadowed C.C.'s face in an instant.

"I think we still have some explaining to do," she said, her voice hoarse and her heart thudding hard.

He pulled her close to himself as he quickly yet silently turned the doorknob.

"It can wait," he urged.

And with the blink of an eye, they were out the door.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Well, we were planning on this chapter being the final one, but it appears that the NEXT chapter will be it. And it should be a treat for all of you. ;D**


End file.
